Save Your Heart
by iloveeliandclare
Summary: He never thought that he'd find someone like her when he moved to Toronto. But he's happy that he did.


**A/N: Woah, it's been so long since I've posted a fanfiction.. This is my first non-eclare fic, so it might be really terrible but I tried. If people like this I'll continue because I just really love Cam and Maya and there isn't enough Caya fanfiction. So review if you like it, or if you don't. This chapter is boring but I had to write it. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Save Your Heart.**

Cam's P.O.V

It's been exactly a week since I moved to Toronto to join the Toronto Ice Hounds hockey team. I love it but the downside is that my parents didn't want to move to Toronto from Vancouver with my five year old sister, so I had to move in with a family that I've never met in my life. It may sound stupid but this is the longest time I've been away from my parents and I'm really starting to get homesick. Obviously I would never tell my teammates that, so I just keep my mouth shut. Which really doesn't help that I have no one to REALLY talk to.

I hear a light knock at my bedroom door and the door opens slowly, Marie, the lady that took me in, pops her head into my room.

"Campbell? Good, you're awake. Time to get ready to go to school. The bus will be here in thirty minutes." She says. She closes the door and walks downstairs. I groan and cover my face with my hands.

"It's Cam." I sigh. I really don't understand what my parents were thinking when they decided to name me after a brand of soup. I stretch and get out of bed, do the routine of taking out the usual, boxers, socks, light blue, long sleeve button up shirt, a dark blue tie and a pair of jeans. I walk into the bathroom and set my clothes on the counter. Before I step get into the shower, I take my sweat pants and boxers off. It takes a couple of minutes until the water reaches the perfect temperature, I get in and the steaming hot water runs down my tense muscles.

After my shower, I slip my clothes on and put my tie on. Before I go downstairs to catch the bus, I go into my room, put my favourite hoodie and my varsity jacket on. Once I get downstairs and go into the kitchen to find something I could eat for lunch, Gary, Marie's husband, looks up from his newspaper and smirks.

"Morning Campbell. I left fifteen dollars on the counter for you so you can buy a lunch instead." He says and points to where the money is.

"Oh, thanks." I smile and dismiss that he called me Campbell. I put the money into my front pocket of my jeans and walk out of the house and to my bus stop.

A couple minutes after I get there a bus pulls up and I walk inside. Thankfully there was one more empty bench in the front. None of my teammates take the bus since they are all old enough to drive or they have a friend that offers to drive them, I'm left to take the bus.

Around ten minutes after I get on the bus, we arrive at Degrassi. This school is said to be the most dramatic one in all Toronto. There's been a shooting, an attempted suicide and a gonerrhea outbreak. I don't see how this school is still open. Anyways, I hurry out of the bus and go into the school and walk to my locker. Unlike the rest of my friends from the hockey team that think they are the best at the school, I keep my head low and try to avoid any attention, that sometimes doesn't work out well. Including this time in particular. Just as I turn the corner I walk into someone. I look up and see a small-ish girl with messy blond hair and glasses on the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I said apologetically. She looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"It's fine, really. I wasn't watching where I was going either." She says while getting back up and fixing her hair.

"Well I'll see you around, I guess?" She nods, still smiling and walks passed me. Before walking to my locker, I turn around and see the girl running up to a girl with long dark brown hair. I turn back around and continue walking to my locker looking up to make sure I don't walk into someone else again.

Once I reach my locker, I stuff my bookbag into it and grab my binder and a pencil for french class. Deciding that I didn't really want to be with the team right now, I walk to class early and sit at the desk at the very back corner so no one would really notice the new guy.

I've never been one that liked attention but at my last school that was less than two hundred and fifty students and a class of twenty five students I got used to being popular per say. But here at Degrassi which has over five hundred students, double the amount of my last school, being in the spotlight is the LAST thing that I want to happen. The only reason that I'm here is for hockey and I'm not going to let stupid drama ruin it for me. So far, the only girl that I've even talked to is that girl in the hallway that I knocked over ten minutes ago. The sound of the warning bell shakes me out of my thoughts and a couple people walk into the class one by one. I look out the window until I hear a familiar voice.

"Tris, you'll do great at the audition, stop worrying." It was her, the small blonde girl that I knocked over- I really need to figure out what her name is, I can't keep reffering her to "the girl I knocked over in the hallway."- talking to a very nervous looking boy.

She must have felt that someone was looking at her because she then looked at me, smiled and waved at me before continuing to talk to her friend.

I smiled back and looked back out the window throughout the rest of the class with the occasional look at the blackboard to copy down some french notes that the teacher told us to note down.

"Vous pouvez partir maintenant, à demain." The teacher said, not understanding what she said I look around the class and see everyone get up and start walking out of the class, so I do the same realizing that she said we could leave now.

I gather my stuff up and start walking out of the class but before I'm able to leave, the teacher calls out my name. I turn around.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I noticed you weren't paying attention much today, I know it's only the first week of school but if you keep this up you'll have a hard time with your exams." She warned me.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." I tell her and walk out to my locker. As I walk up to my locker I see the blonde girl from french class waiting at my locker. How does she know that's where it is? I walk up to her.

"Uhm, hello?" I say confused. She turns around and smiles.

"Hey, I didn't get to introduce myself ealier. I'm Maya Matlin." She says happily. Finally, I can call her by her name.

"Oh, well hi Maya. I'm Cam." I say.

"So I was wondering, if you need help with your french, I'm pretty good in that class and I could help you if you ever want." She said kinda nervously.

"Sure, that'd be great. Thanks." She smiled.

"See you tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Yep." I said, she then walked away with a slight smile.

I am suddenly a lot more excited for French class then I was this morning.


End file.
